Airwolf TNG: Sundown
by B-36
Summary: This is the year 2011, a new weapon guided by it creator goes beserk, thankfully an old icon just might be the solution. I do not own Airwolf or Law and Order  Unforunately
1. Chapter 1

Airwolf Episode:

Sundown

A lone Bell 222 sat in a warehouse awaiting its fate as some men walked in on it. The first man walked up to the chopper and said "Well Mate, she's a special chopper." The other man nodded and said "What's her price?" The first man replied "She's been here 15 years and I want to tell you something first." The other man replied "Okay?" Martin Lorenzo shook his head and said "My uncle got it 16 years ago, his dying words were, don't sell her!" The other man, a certain James Waterton, replied "How did he die?" Lorenzo dropped his head slightly and said "Shot, never solved, but at the funeral there were a lot of people I did not know." Waterton took out a pipe and put a match in it and replied "Why are you giving her away?" Lorenzo said "Well, I have cancer of the throat. It's incurable and I think you should watch over her. My uncle St. John Hawke, took care of her and I did for 10 years and I thought I should give it to someone I can trust since my children I do not believe they are worthy enough, watch her please." "Will do" replied Waterton. They walked out talking about old times as the sun shone on the black and white chopper for the first time in 10 years.

Six days later Waterton came back to his home; it was a nice house overlooking a nice Massachusetts Bay. When he went to the backyard he pressed a button and an elevator brought him underground to a hollowed out chamber where the Bell and its previous owner were. Mr. Lorenzo, a nice 60-ish year old man with silver hair said "I hope you take care of it." Then he walked over to the elevator and it brought him up. James looked at his charge, he looked at and smiled, it was so predatory but yet graceful and he loved it. He walked up to it and saw a bunch of manuals and picked one up, it said "HOW TO USE AND CARE FOR TURBOS ON AIRWOLF" Obviously all letters were capitalized, he frowned but then saw a US army insignia. He then went over to a phone and started dialing a number he had remembered for 12 years.

One week later outside the Pentagon next to the 222 Waterton waited for an old friend. When two people passed, a general and an aide, Waterton cried out "General Lamar!" The general turned around in surprise and waved at him, Waterton walked over to him and said "How are you mate?" Lamar smiled back and said "Badly." Waterton opened his mouth but didn't talk; he waited for Lamar to rant. Lamar continued "A scientist working on the Whitewolf project is in court for murder and Whitewolf is due next month, how about you?" Waterton replied "Is Whitewolf related to Airwolf by any chance?" Lamar nodded sadly and said "The good chopper that died 10 years ago." Waterton smiled and pointed to Airwolf and said "Does that look dead?" Lamar looked at the chopper for a few seconds and gasped for breath as he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

General Jonathon Lamar awoke after a few minutes and said "Sorry, I thought Airwolf was gone." Waterton nodded back and said "I guess not basing on the fact it's here." Lamar looked at his former agent and sighed in amazement. This had not been the only time he had found something this rare, the first had been a shipments of P-39's designated for Israel from 1948 in 1994, B-29's in China marked for the Nationalists from 1946, He found a Horten stealth bomber that had the range to bomb the US and had Sarin nerve gas in the bomb bay, Ireland 1998, nasty business there. Lamar said "What country was it in? Iraq, Israel, Germany, or was it Poland?" Waterton smiled and said "Mr. Lorenzo." Lamar replied, "It would not be necessary if the CIA hadn't started buying those planes. I'll have a pleasant chat with Larry."

Waterton nodded remembering the irresponsible head of the Alpha Division of the CIA, formed when the government had cut the money for the FIRM and had forced it to join with the CIA, again a nasty business. Then Waterton noticed the aide and said "Who might you be?" The female aide said "Daphne Walker." Waterton took some enjoyment at her rushed voice as he said to Lamar "Who said they didn't need an aide?" Lamar groaned as he realized that Waterton was going to attack him for his handwriting and organizational skills, again. Then Daphne came to the rescue and said "I'm here for a quick course with the general." Waterton's grin, more suited for an alligator looking at a box of kittens than any human being, said "Still, why would they send you if he supposedly never needed an aide and thus should not receive a trainee, personally his office deserves a city cleanup crew rather than a 26 year old woman who just became an aide." She looked at him and Lamar groaned as he realized the poor girl, afraid was now terrified of her job. She then said in a shaky voice "How do you know my age?" Waterton replied "My brother Charles dated you two years ago." She then recalled Charles and regained her confidence and said "Ah yes, the black sheep of the family."

Lamar cut in and said "James, Would you like to be in the service again?" James replied "I thought you would never ask!" with a smile. The general said "I shall put you in the books as soon as you test her out, I'll send a few people to help crew her." Waterton nodded and said "Adios." The General and aide left him and Waterton said "God bless you Daphne." Then he went to get a book to read before he went to sleep.


End file.
